One Night
by Strata's Stargazer
Summary: The last thing she needed or wanted was a kitchen destroyed by Touma's attempts at cooking and mysterious vials of green liquid lying around. Combined with their deteriorating relationship Date Satsuki has had enough. One-shot, Romance.


Ronin Warriors: One Night

A/N: Hello! So, wrote this when a story-bug caught me last year, decided to post it. Features Touma and Date Satsuki (Sage's younger sister) in an attempt not to create a 'Mary Sue' and because its a couple I never really ever saw a lot of stories on. Sorry if I got their age differences wrong, I truly have no idea how much younger Satsuki is compared to the rest of the Ronins, so I estimated about four years (I think -.-' ).

If I ever get around to the rest of the guys might get their own story (I'm a third of the way through Sage's on his arranged marriage), but my focus is on other stories at the moment so don't expect it to come out soon.

Enjoy!

* * *

_One Night_

_By: Strata's Stargazer_

She couldn't believe he had done it again. Staring around the dark apartment, she took a deep breath before forcing it through her nose as she stared around. Turning on the lights she went into the kitchen to groan.

He had tried to cook again, dammit!

She was gone for a week and the kitchen was filled with burnt pans and empty take out containers, not to mention the odds and ends from work he took home. She didn't even want to know what the green stuff in the glass vial was let alone why it was in her kitchen.

"I'm done…" she hissed, knowing this time she meant it. She refused…this treatment, if you could even call it that. It was more like complete isolation from the man and she was done with it.

Heading to the bedroom, she took in the dirty clothes all over the floor and the dirty dishes that hadn't made it to the kitchen after being used. Entering the room, she stifled the shriek of anger that threatened to leave as she took in the torn up bed and night stands next to it. Muttering threats, she went to the closet and threw open the doors, sighing when she saw that her clothes had thankfully been left alone. Shedding her dirty work clothes, she quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and sweater for protection against the fall wind outside.

In less that five minutes she had her suitcase filled with work clothes, a duffle filled with sleeping clothes and other loose ends she would need until she could come back for the rest of her stuff. Turning off all the lights as she went, she scribbled a quick note for him if he would ever find it. Leaving the apartment that she had called home for the last eight months, she headed back down the street, grabbing the first taxi she could.

"The nearest hotel, please," she ordered once she had gotten in. Looking out the windows of downtown Toyama, she blinked in surprse when the taxi stopped in front of the hotel after having drifted off in though. Once inside she was soon set up with a hotel room and she entered the small clean room, taking it in.

Feeling something wet on her cheek, she reached up to realize she was crying. Walking quickly to the bed, she curled up on it, hugging the pillow to herself tightly as the tears continued to fall. There were no sobs, no sound, but she felt like she was breaking into a million pieces. She hadn't expected her night to be like this. After being gone for business all week, she had expected to come home and spend the night curled up on the couch in his arms, not curled up on a hotel bed.

She must have dozed for when she next opened her eyes, the room was completely dark and the clock next to the bed read 10:30. Slowly sitting up, she rubbed her sore eyes before looking outside. It was dark, but the weather seemed fine at the moment so she quickly grabbed her coat and headed outside.

Wandering around Toyama this late at night didn't bother her as much as it had when she had been in high school or even college. In truth, she hadn't even been a night owl until the last few years, but now she realized what she had missed all those years she had been cooped up in her room at this time. The city was more alive at night with the neon lights shining down on the population, but tonight she didn't want the lights. Heading towards the park near-by, she sat on the bench next to the fountain in the center and pulled her legs up so she could wrap her arms around them. Resting her chins on her knees, she stared at the lit up water sadly.

She remembered this place. It would most likely remain with her until she died. This was where she had first met Touma after not seeing him for nearly six years.

XxX

"When are you coming home, Satsuki? Mom and Dad are getting worried," the voice on the phone said and she sighed as she looked around the park at her back. The July weather was driving kids to wade in the small fountain in the middle of the park, parents sitting near-by to watch over them. "You can't run away forever Satsuki."

"I know Seiji," Date Satsuki said into the phone with a sigh. "But I'm just about to graduate from college and I want to make it on my own. I don't want favors because I'm a Date. Anyways, Riku said I can stay with her as long as I want and I have a job interview coming up in a week. It's a really good job Seiji, so be happy for me? I finally get to do what I want with my life."

"Satsuki…just be safe, alright? Toyama isn't safe for a girl," Seiji said softly and Satsuki laughed.

"Hey, I've taken martial arts my entire life, just like you. Toyama should worry about being safe from me," she said, grinning briefly before turning back towards the crowds. "But I will, Seiji. I promise. Tell Mom and Dad hi, but that's it, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Seiji said before the two said good-bye. Satsuki was resistant in hanging up the phone, wishing there was more she could say to reassure her brother that everything was okay. Sometimes though, it was just too hard to talk to Seiji about these things though, with him having his life dedicated to the family dojo and all that. She would never tell him that the one reason she had run away from home was because of the argument she had had with her father and grandfather over him.

"_You can't force this life on him, Dad! It's not fair to him! Why doesn't he get to choose what he wants to do with his future, instead of you telling him what to do?"_

"_Granddaughter, show respect to your father. Seiji knows about the honor and respect of this family, unlike yourself."_

"_It's your fault, Grandfather! Don't you see what you're doing to him? He's a living icicle due to your training for the _family honor_!"_

"_Satsuki, that's enough! Go to your room, now!"_

She still didn't understand why Seiji would so willingly give his life to the dojo. He was smart and if he was only given a chance at a normal life instead of this forced one, she knew he would be happy. She remembered his report from sixth grade when the students were asked to write about what they wanted to be when they grew up. Seiji's had been almost three pages long, describing his want to be a policeman. It had been filled with passion and she wondered where it all had gone. By the time Seiji was in middle school, he had become the Ice King.

"Dammit," she growled as she left the telephone booth and started to head towards the park. She needed to relax before going back to the apartment so she wouldn't punch something. Sliding the sunglasses on her noise, she started towards an empty bench only to turn quickly when a hand landed on her shoulder.

Looking up, she met deep blue eyes that were watching her curiously before pulling back slightly. Taking in the blue hair, her eyes widened in surprise as she met those blue eyes again.

"Touma-sempai?" she asked confused.

"It is you Satsuki," Touma said with a grin as he pulled back his hand and shoved it in his slacks. "I thought you looked like a Date. So, what brings you to downtown Toyama during a weekday? I thought you would have class or something."

"My afternoon classes were canceled," Satsuki replied automatically as she tried to remember who it was she was talking to. Hashiba Touma, her crush since she had met him when she was just eight years old, almost fourteen years ago. She also hadn't seen him since he and Seiji graduated from high school six years ago, since after that Seiji spent more time at Touma's place than at the Date house. "What are you doing here?"

"Lunch," Touma said with a shrug. "There's a good ramen place near here, want to join me?"

"Did Seiji send you?" she suddenly asked. She wouldn't put it past her brother to send her old crush out to bring her home, or at least weasel some information out of her so her family could find her.

"Yes, but the lunch part was my idea," Touma said with a grin, looking proud of himself. "Now, come on. I have to get back to work in an hour."

"Fine," Satsuki said with a sigh, figuring she was hungry and ramen sounded good. Walking with Touma through the crowd, she couldn't help but notice the difference between them, especially after six years. When he had finished high school, Touma had been a complete stick. He was still skinny now, but looked a little more filled in wearing the slacks and…

"Are you wearing a baseball shirt?"

"Lab gets hot during the summer and I usually have a lab coat on anyways," Touma explained and Satsuki nodded slowly. Well, his method of dressing hadn't changed much. "You okay? You're quieter than usual."

Satsuki simply raised an eyebrow at him and Touma frowned before looking away, muttering something about Dates. Oh, she remembered how she use to act when he came around. She would blush and stammer and follow him around the house wherever she could, being the third wheel to his and Seiji's twosome. It had taken college until she stopped acting like that around every hot guy that caught her attention and she didn't miss the younger version of herself.

"Ah, here we go!" Touma said with a flourish as they found a table quickly. "Best ramen in Toyama, but I still love Shuu's Chinese. Have you ever been there?"

"No," Satsuki said as she read the menu. She had only met the young Chinese man once and it had been too brief to make an impression.

It wasn't long before the waitress took their orders, sending a smile towards Touma the entire time. Satsuki watched with interest as the blue-haired man politely ignored her until she walked off with a huff. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing," Satsuki said as she sipped the tea that came with the meal. "So where are you working now, Touma-sempai?"

"Please, just Touma. I've haven't heard Touma-sempai in almost three years," Touma said with a smile and Satsuki nodded slowly. "I work in a lab that gets hired by various companies to run chemical tests on their products. Keeps things interesting."

"That's good," Satsuki said, knowing the genius needed something to constantly keep his attention.

"What about you? Seiji said you ran away from home," Touma asked softly and Satsuki looked away, frowning. "Didn't tell anyone and haven't been in contact at all."

"I talk to Seiji every once in a while," Satsuki protested before sighing. "Things just aren't going well between me and the rest of the family, that's all. Grandpa wants Seiji to agree to an arranged marriage, did you hear?"

"No," Touma said in surprise and Satsuki sighed.

"I know the girl and she's nice, but it's not fair that Seiji doesn't get to choose. Worse, he won't even fight over it!" Satsuki exclaimed angrily before looking away. "I know I didn't always show it, but I hate how Grandpa treats Seiji, trying to make him into something he's really not.

"So, one day I finally spoke up then walked out. It's probably been a month now," Satsuki said with a sigh. "I just don't know what to do, Touma."

"Let it go," Touma told her as their food was dropped off. Satsuki looked at him in surprise, but he just shrugged as he finished his first bite. "Look, I know it sucks and I feel just like you do for Seiji. But he can handle it on his own, and he will. Okay?"

"Okay," Satsuki said before taking a bite. During the rest of the meal the two talked about random things and Satsuki found herself laughing at a few things Touma told her about when he had gone to college. They were still talking as they left the restaurant and Satsuki was laughing at one of Touma's stories about trying to cook food. "Didn't anyone ever try to teach you how to cook?"

"Shin tried all the time through high school. It was after we had just used the third fire extinguisher that he finally gave up," Touma said with a shrug and Satsuki nodded. Touma glanced at his watch before sighing and looking at her. "Listen, want to have lunch again in a few weeks?"

"Going to be my new babysitter, Touma?" Satsuki asked curious, then blinked at the look Touma gave her. She couldn't identify it, but it sent a shiver through her.

"No, I just want to have lunch with you again. Today was fun," he told her and Satsuki nodded slowly. "Here's my card, call me if you know an afternoon you'll be free. We could do dinner too, if we have to work around classes or anything."

"Um, sure," she said, taking the card Touma quickly gave her out of reflex more than anything. "I'll call then I guess."

"Great. Gotta get back to work, but it was great seeing you," Touma told her. "And try talking to your parents, okay? You might be surprised."

"Uh huh," Satsuki said before Touma took off, sticking out of the crowd like a blue thumb. Looking at the card in her hand, she smiled before heading off to her apartment.

XxX

For the next few months they had met randomly, sometimes a few weeks to even a month apart. But, soon they were able to meet weekly and Satsuki found herself dating Touma. After six months of steady dating, he asked her to move in and she did. She now talked to her family, but it was still awkward, especially between her and Grandfather. At this time she figured their relationship would most likely never be the same again.

_Eight months_, she thought, shaking her head. She didn't understand it. Their relationship had been so good until she had moved in. But, then for some reason she had watched it fall around her ears. She rarely saw Touma anymore, let alone actually spend time with him. When they were together wasn't much better, the awkward silences, ignoring each other certain nights, and the nights Touma simply didn't come home. _What happened?_

"Satsuki," someone said and she looked up in surprise to see Touma standing in front of her. He was panting as he looked at her and Satsuki frowned. He hadn't run from their apartment to here, had he? It was almost two miles away.

"Touma," she whispered and she blinked as strong arms wrapped around her, crushing her to him. She could feel him shaking against her and she slowly wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes. She would miss this, the comfort and safety she had only ever found in his arms. Sighing, she forced herself to drop her arms and take a step away. Touma stiffened across from her at the retreat and Satsuki looked away from him as she wrapped her arms around her stomach as a sudden wind blew past them. "I have to go, Touma."

"Don't, please," he whispered, looking at her as she moved to leave. She froze at the lost look in his eyes as he stared at her before she closed her eyes, suddenly tired. "Please don't go, Tsuki."

"Why? Why should I stay after how you've been acting?" she finally asked, feeling the tears fall down her face. "I just don't get it Touma! Did I do something to make you act like…like you don't want me around?"

"No," Touma said, running a hand through his messy hair. He stepped up, placing a warm hand against her cheek to softly wipe away the tears that were running down her face. "It wasn't you Satsuki and I'm sorry you thought that."

"Than why have you been ignoring me?" she whispered, covering his hand with hers. "You don't talk with me anymore and sometimes you don't come home at all!"

"God, Tsuki, I'm sorry," Touma whispered, pulling her to him again. She went willingly, hiding her face in his chest. Shifting, they were soon sitting on the bench with her curled up in his lap as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. She remained there until the tears finally stopped falling and she took in a shaky breath, feeling Touma tighten his hold on her.

"I don't know what to do." It was whispered softly, but because the two of them were so close she could easily hear him. "For the first time in my life, I didn't know what I had to do to keep you happy Satsuki and I only ended up pushing you away. I never meant to, but I, I couldn't seem to fix it.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing," Satsuki whispered, closing her eyes. "I'm happy to just be with you Touma, and maybe, one day, have a family with you."

"I don't think I can," Touma told her and she pulled back to look at him. He was serious and she noticed the look in his eyes. She had seen it whenever they had run across a family and he had silently watched them.

"Why?" she asked, curious. This was the first time they had ever brought it up since they had started dating, but she had always been curious as to why Touma seemed to shy away from the family life.

"I don't know how to be a parent, Satsuki," Touma told her truthfully, looking at her. "Did Seiji ever tell you about my childhood?"

She shook her head and Touma sighed, causing Satsuki to frown. Had it really been that bad for him? He had always been so carefree in high school, it had never seemed like there had been a problem in his life.

"Tell me, please."

"My parents got divorced when I pretty young," Touma told her, pulling her tighter as he settled back in the bench. "After that I was always being sent between them every few months until middle school started. Since then I stayed with at my mother's apartment, but she was usually halfway across the world most of the year.

"My parents never acted like parents, they were always too busy with their jobs to try. It wasn't until I met Seiji that I saw how a family actually acted," Touma said and Satsuki frowned. Her family wasn't exactly like a 'normal' family. "Then I met Shuu's family in high school and I was really confused.

"I have never been around a baby my entire life," he told her honestly. "The youngest child I have ever been around is Shuu's youngest sister, who was six when I first met her, but even then I never actually _did_ anything with her. I…I don't want to be like my parents, Satsuki."

"You won't be," she told him honestly. "Touma, everyone is terrified to become parents, it's natural. Most new parents are usually too scared to even touch their babies in the first few hours. And, you've learned from your parent's what type of parent not to be."

"Tsuki…" Touma whispered before simply pulling her to him. She happily went and sighed as she was enveloped in warmth, wrapping her arms around his neck. They hadn't fixed everything, but things were becoming clearer for them and Satsuki knew they could fix the rest in time so she was happy to simply remain here for a while.

"How did you know to come here?" she asked softly after a few minutes. It was quite a way from their apartment and they didn't come here that often when they went out.

"My little secret," Touma said before shifting. "This is where we went on our first date, remember?"

"Uh huh," Satsuki murmured. "The ramen place."

"Yeah. I lied to you, ya know. Seiji didn't send me to find you and I never told him," Touma said with a chuckle. "It was my little secret from the both of you."

"Then why did you ask me to lunch?"

"Cause I really wanted too and the running away from home gave me a good excuse," Touma explained and Satsuki smiled softly as she continued to look at the fountain. She looked up when Touma suddenly tightened his grip on her and glanced over her shoulder to look up at him.

"Touma?"

"I missed you," he told her softly, meeting her eyes. "Then when I came home and saw the note…I don't want to loose you Satsuki. I don't know what I would do without you anymore."

Reaching up, Satsuki gently cupped his face, feeling the hair growing there after a few days of not shaving. Dipping his head, Touma kissed her softly before pulling away slightly. Settling down again, the two happily remained on the bench for the rest of the night, spending the time to catch back with each other.

"Looks like the sun is starting to come up," Touma finally said and Satsuki looked to where the sky was just starting to turn a pale orange in the early morning sunlight. "We've been here all night."

"I don't mind," Satsuki told him, smiling. Touma returned the smile before shifting to grab something in his pocket. Satsuki watched in interest until Touma made her look at him. "Touma?"

"I've meant to do this for a while," he said and Satsuki blinked. What was he talking about? "Marry me, Tsuki?"

Glancing down at his open palm, Satsuki took in a sharp breath to see the ring resting there, glittering in the morning light. Quickly looking back at Touma, she turned to look at the ring again.

"Tsuki?"

"Yes," she whispered, grinning. "Oh, yes!"

Turning, she kissed Touma, feeling him slide the ring on her finger before pulling her closer. Pulling back, she brushed off the tears to glance down at the ring on her finger.

"I love you Tsuki," Touma told her softly, grabbing her hand. At that, Satsuki quickly buried her face in his chest as she continued to cry. "Tsuki?"

"I love you too," she whispered, looking up at him. "I do."

"I know," he said with a grin before kissing her again. Happy, Satsuki pulled him closer, even as the sun reached the tops of the building as more people started to emerge around them. "I won't hurt you again, Satsuki."

"You won't," she agreed, smiling at him. This was what they needed. This one night together.

sSs

Disclaimer: Ronin Warriors does not belong to me, just the sappiness of the story.


End file.
